


Madison Square Garden

by My_Trex_has_fleas



Series: Folie A Deux [7]
Category: Poldark - All Media Types, Return to Treasure Island (TV 1996)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, LITERALLY, M/M, Ross and Jim get off on killing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/pseuds/My_Trex_has_fleas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone says the wrong thing to the wrong person.</p><p>This is a fill for the Summer Fandom Raffle Prompt No. 8 First 'hunting' trip together. This is set in the Folie A Deux 'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Garden

Jim rocked back and forward on his heels and looked at Ross.

‘Pick one.’ he said. Next to him Ross looked at the t-shirts and sighed.

‘I can’t choose.’ he said, and then gave Jim the very smallest of eyelash flutters.

‘Fuck’s sake.’ Jim huffed. ‘Fine, you can have both.’ He was rewarded with a wide smile and Ross took both t-shirts over to the cashier. Jim went and paid for them, and Ross leaned in and nuzzled at his face. Jim smiled and put his arm around Ross’ waist accepting the quick kiss.

That was when he noticed the looks they were getting. There were three of them standing in a knot, looking at him and Ross like they were shit on the pavement.

New York was progressive. It often felt like half the fucking city was gay. Certainly the people he and Ross hung out with were mostly gay and Jim was comfortable enough in his own sexuality to not be overly bothered by homophobia. Not only that but whenever he encountered it he would just imagine how easy it would be to take the person currently directing it at him and cutting them up into tiny pieces.

Ross, however, was different. It wasn’t that he was upset so much as he was pissed off by it. Jim had had to step between him and a couple of guys before when they had thrown a remark or two their way. He didn’t believe in fighting battles that were beneath him and he refused to allow Ross to be baited either.

He steered Ross around, glad that Ross hadn’t noticed and they walked back into the court. Jim wasn’t a big fan of basketball but Ross had a rather disturbing passion for it which was why they were here at the Knicks game with what he considered to be a bunch of people severely in need of a little bit of culture. Ross chattered on as they made their way back to their seats and they watched the rest of the game. When it was finished they sat and waited for the crowds to disperse before they got up to leave. The building was pretty much empty when they were walking through to the exit and Ross tugged at Jim’s sleeve.

‘I have to go.’ he said and Jim grinned.

‘You have a child’s bladder, I swear to God.’ he said and Ross smiled at him then scampered off to the men’s room. Jim watched him go and then started to walk after him. He’d hang around outside and then they could catch a cab back to the East side and go have a late dinner at Rosa Mexicana and he could watch Ross eat an entire basalt mortar of guacamole by himself. He found his boyfriend’s appetite adorable in all its variations.

He got to the men’s room and waited. Ross was usually pretty quick, in and out, and he stood and watched people walking out of the building and kind of got lost for a moment. Before he knew it five minutes had gone by and Ross still hadn’t come out. Jim frowned and went into the men’s room. What he saw made him see red.

The men from earlier were standing around Ross, who was backed into a corner. He was all but snarling at them, but Jim could pick up the fear in him, the tension in his body.

‘Ross?’ he said and they all turned to look at him. ‘What’s going on?’ He narrowed his eyes at the three men. They didn’t look much older than Ross was, probably in their early twenties.

‘Nothing.’ The one closest to Jim said. ‘Just asking your boyfriend here if he goes down easy.’ There was scorn in his voice.

‘Actually he does.’ Jim said smoothly. ‘Not that it’s any of your goddamn business. Unless of course you’re curious to take a walk on the other side of the fence.’ He gave them a lazy smile. ‘So which one of you boys wants to bend over?’

‘Fuck you!’ the one closest to him spat. He turned back to look at Ross. ‘Later, faggot.’ He turned and walked past Jim. At the last minute Jim stepped into his path and shoulder bumped the man hard enough to make his stumble. Jim caught him, steadying him easily.

‘Careful big boy.’ he said, dimples flashing. The man twisted out of Jim’s grip, disgust etched on his face and moved off quickly, his two friends in tow. They slammed the door closed behind them and Jim turned back to Ross.

‘What was that?’ he asked. Ross huffed and ran one hand through his hair.

‘I was this fucking close.’ he said. ‘Fuck that was hard.’ He looked at Jim and Jim could see that his hazel eyes were blazing. ‘Arseholes.’ He went to the line of basins and wet his hands, then splashed water on his face. Jim walked over and ran a soothing hand down Ross’ back.

‘You okay baby?’ he asked and Ross tilted his head and look up at him.

‘How do you do it?’ he asked. ‘How do you just not reach out and put your hands around their fucking throats and squeeze the life out of them.’ He straightened up then turned to Jim, and put his still wet forehead to his. ‘I wanted to fucking kill them.’ He turned back and gripped the edge of the basin, his knuckles white. ‘Just cut their fucking balls off, see how they can fuck anything after that.’

Jim sighed. Some habits were hard to break and sometimes things just had to happen. He reached into his pocket and chucked the object he’d taken into the sink in front of Ross. The clinking noise was loud against the porcelain. He reached in and took out the car keys and looked at them.

‘He’ll have to come back for them.’ Jim said and then grinned. Ross looked at him, heat starting to burn in his hazel eyes of a very different kind. ‘I say we go turn them in like the good citizens we are.’

**********

They handed the keys in at the front desk and went to wait outside. It didn’t take long for the man from the bathroom to come back. He went in and collected his keys and they followed him at a safe distance. He was stomping along and they were listening to him rant on his cell about having lost them and then having to go back for them.

Jim took Ross’ hand as they walked and Ross linked his fingers with his. They could feel the adrenaline starting to flow through both of them as they stalked the man. It had been three months since they had killed the casting agent and Jim realised that this was actually the first time they would be hunting together. He glanced at Ross and got a sidelong smile.

He could tell Ross was as excited as he was starting to get.

Part of Jim was secretly horrified by what they were doing. He was nothing if not prepared and he hated taking chances. And yet, here they were following someone on a whim. It was stupid and reckless and there were many reasons they shouldn’t be doing it. It was also making Ross practically glow. And that, more than anything else, made Jim throw caution to the wind. Because what Ross needed right now was to get himself settled again. Jim hadn’t been blind to the tension that had been building.

The man started to slow down and Jim saw a sign ahead for a parking garage. His brain was already working hard and he nudged Ross and nodded at the sign. Ross frowned and then his face cleared as he realised what Jim was trying to say to him. He moved to get in front of the man, his head down, and Jim carried on walking until he got to within a couple of feet of the man in front of him. His hand went to the back of his jeans, reaching for the concealed knife in there.

‘Excuse me.’ he said softly and the man stopped and then turned. He saw Jim and it took a moment for recognition to cross his face. But by then it was too late. The knife was out and the blade was pressed up against the man’s belly, concealed from view by the positioning of Jim’s body. Jim watched as the man’s eyes widened and he tried to pull away, but he had the man’s wrist in his grip and he twisted it just so and the man winced in pain.

‘Now here’s what’s going to happen.’ Jim said. ‘You and I are going to go inside and get your car. Then we’re going for a drive.’ He smiled at the wild look that had appeared in the man’s eyes. ‘If you behave yourself, you’ll get through this just fine.’ He turned the man, still controlling him by the hold he had on the man’s wrist and the knife that he was now holding under then man’s jacket, his arm around him almost like they were lovers taking a night time stroll.

They walked to the side pedestrian entrance and as they got to the door, Jim kept his head slightly down and angled them so the security camera wouldn’t pick him up. He nudged the man with the knife to get him to open the door. They went in and Jim did a quick scan. As he suspected the stairwell had no cameras. He slammed the man up against the wall and got his arm across the man’s throat, choking off his air supply. He watched calmly as the man thrashed a little but then he started to fade out and Jim waited for him to go limp and then lowered him to the ground.

A few moments later the door opened and Ross came in. Jim handed the man over to him and Ross got him under his arm, lifting him up. The man was still partially conscious and he moaned incoherently. He sounded like he was drunk, which was exactly what Jim wanted.

‘Take him out and get him to the end of the block.’ he said to Ross as he frisked the man for his car keys. ‘I’ll pick you up there. Keep your head down.’ Ross nodded and hauled the man out the door. Jim watched him go and then reached for the hood of his parka and pulled it over his head. Then he jogged down the stairs. He walked through the rows of cars, moving to the far side so that he avoided the lights. The parking garage was like many in New York, poorly maintained and run for as much profit as the company could get. Half the lights were out and it was easy to stay in the shadows. Jim got to the end of the row and pressed the alarm on the bunch of keys. The lights went on a blue SUV parked a few cars from him and he smiled to himself.

He jogged along and opened the driver’s side door and got in, settling into the car. A quick scout revealed nothing out of the ordinary and he started the car and drove out and along towards the exit. There was no attendant, just an automated barrier that lifted to let him leave.

Ross was waiting at the corner of the next road down, the man splayed across his shoulders. Jim slowed the car and leaned over to open the door. Ross wrestled him into the car and they got him strapped in. Then he got in the back. Jim looked him in the rear view mirror and Ross leaned forward, one elbow on each of the front seats. They locked eyes and smiled at each other.

‘Time to go play.’ Jim said and pulled off.


	2. Twisted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next bit...

Josh Carmichael could not quite believe what was happening to him. He’d gone out for a night with the guys and it had been great right up until the point he’d seen them. It had made him irrationally angry, seeing the casual way they interacted with each other. And then there had been a kiss that had looked as natural as breathing. 

Not like his own clandestine, sweaty encounters that he hid from his friends, family and girlfriend, usually with one of the boys he picked up just off the tunnel. 

It had just come out of his mouth when that tall dark one had walked into the men’s room. And Brian and Eddie had just followed his lead. Now he was here and fuck knew where here was. It looked like he was in a basement of some kind, the room he was in brick lined and with a solid dirt floor under his feet. There was a series of red lights suspended along the ceiling and wall. The air felt damp and cold, an unpleasant breeze crawling over his skin. Music was playing, dark and rhythmic and hypnotic. He felt groggy from the stuff the blond man had force fed him from a small brown bottle, and his throat hurt. But it was the churning fear in his stomach that made all the physical discomfort fade away into the background. 

He twisted again, but the ropes holding him to the chair and binding his ankles and wrists held firm. They weren’t tight, but they had no give in them at all. Josh knew that he was not getting them out any time soon. All he could do was hang onto the words the short blond one had said. 

If you behave yourself, you’ll get through this just fine.

He heard footsteps and looked up to see them coming back into the room he was in. They moved to stand in front of him and he stared up at them. 

‘It’s like you can tell what he’s thinking.’ the dark haired one said. ‘He’s wondering when we’re going to let him go. He hasn’t figured out that we’re not.’ He leaned on the shoulder of his blond boyfriend and gave Josh a smile that looked friendly enough except for the fact that they had snatched him off the street and now had him tied up in some basement of horrors. Josh felt his whole body tighten in fear at his words.

‘What are you going to do to me?’ he said and his voice shook.

‘Teach you a little lesson.’ the blond one said. ‘Show you what happens when you pick on my baby.’ 

‘But…’ Josh looked from one to the other frantically. ‘You said if I was good, I’d get through this.’ 

The blond smiled, deep dimples appearing in his cheeks. He bent down, his face in Josh’s. There was a maniacal gleam in his light eyes. 

‘I lied.’ he said. 

***********

They started off slow. 

Carmichael was now hanging from the roof of the chamber, his hands still bound and stretched above his head. He was gagged with duct tape, mostly because he’d started laughing hysterically when they rigged him up. Ross had found his wallet and other effects which was how he now knew not only his name but his address and a couple of other things as well.

‘He’s kind of hot.’ he mused, tapping Carmichael’s driver’s licence against his front teeth. ‘In a Jersey Shore kind of way.’

‘Christ.’ Jim laughed. ‘Are you fucking serious?’ He shook his head and walked a slow circle around Carmichael. Carmichael visibly flinched when Jim reached out and ghosted his fingers over the front of his shirt, squeezing his eyes shut and making a noise like a hog being tied. ‘Do I have to worry?’

‘No.’ Ross said. He walked up behind him and put both arms around Jim. ‘I’m just saying we could have some fun.’ He nodded at Carmichael’s terrified face. ‘Show him what he’s missing.’ He dropped a kiss on Jim’s shoulder. Jim looked at him. His face was questioning and Ross leaned in, kissing him once. ‘I’ve met guys like this before.’ His voice was low. ‘There’s a reason he picked on me. I used to pick up ones like this all the time in France. Stag parties, boys weekends away. They were all the same.’ He dug in his back pocket and took out a picture that he’d found secreted in the very back pocket of the wallet. It showed Carmichael being blown by a boy who couldn’t have been more than fifteen. He licked at Jim’s ear and Jim watched the tell-tale flush set in on Carmichael’s face. ‘Play straight at home and gay away.’

‘Well look at that.’ Jim said as he scrutinised the photograph, tilting his head so Ross could kiss his neck. ‘I think you’re right.’ He disentangled himself from Ross and reached for the Rescue in his back pocket and flicked the blade open. Carmichael saw the knife and started to struggle violently. Jim reached for his shirt with one hand and efficiently ripped it using the knife. Ross chuckled and nosed the side of his face as he watched. Jim traced down Carmichael’s body with the tip of the Rescue and Carmichael went still. His eyes bulged as he watched the passage of the knife. Jim cut at the fabric under his arms as well and pulled the shirt off of him, Ross still clinging to him like a limpet. 

‘I love watching you do that.’ he breathed into Jim’s neck. He thrust against him and Jim could feel he was hard. 

‘I think he does to.’ he said and this time it was his fingers drifting down the man’s torso. Carmichael made a strangled noise through the duct tape and closed his eyes tightly. He held up the knife over his shoulder. ‘Take it.’ Ross took it from him and stepped back as Jim moved forward. 

‘What are you doing?’ Ross asked and Jim could hear the excitement vibrating in his voice. He undid Carmichael’s belt and tugged it loose. 

‘Go get another chair, Ross.’ he said, hearing his own voice getting rough as he contemplated what they were going to do. He reined himself in. ‘And the lube.’ He heard Ross’ footsteps falter behind him and then tear off as he ran down the tunnel. He focused back on Carmichael and raised his hand to the man’s face, taking the end of the duct tape and ripping it off. The man’s babbling was almost incoherent and Jim lost his patience, slapping Carmichael hard across the face. It shocked Carmichael into silence.

‘Are you going to…touch me?’ he asked and Jim laughed. 

‘Not going to do that, no.’ he said. ‘You’re going to get hard all by yourself.’ He saw the confusion on the man’s face and then Ross was back, a chair braced against his shoulder. Jim smiled as he saw that Ross was already barefoot. He handed it to Jim and then took the lube out of his back pocket and handed it to Jim. Jim set the chair next to Carmichael with the lube on the floor next to it and sat down on it so he was facing him. He worked the buttons on the man’s jeans loose and then tugged them and his briefs down. Ross came to watch over his shoulder. 

‘He has a nice cock.’ he said, then draped himself over Jim. ‘But it’s nowhere near as pretty as yours.’ Jim pushed him off and scooted the chair back. He looked at Ross, his eyes darkening. 

‘Take you clothes off.’ he said and Ross raised his eyebrows at him. Then he grinned and stepped away from the chair so they could both see him. Jim reached up and tapped the blade of the Rescue against Carmichael’s stomach. ‘Watch him. If I see you take your eyes off him, I’ll cut your cock off.’ He turned the chair so he was now sitting at an angle to the man and rested one hand on his hip. 

They watched and Ross didn’t disappoint. Jim knew he had a strongly exhibitionist streak. He undressed slowly, shirt and t-shirt going first and falling to the floor. Jim braced the knife under his thigh and pulled his own shirt off. He was already getting hard from watching Ross strip in front of him and the man they were going to kill. 

Ross started undoing his jeans, taking his time and rubbing his hand over his own cock which was outlined against his jeans, his eyes fixed on Jim. His lips were slightly parted and Jim could see that he was starting to breathe heavily. He nodded and Ross worked his jeans down, wriggling because they were so ridiculously tight. He eventually got them down and kicked them off, standing naked and bathed in red light. Jim looked him up and down, taking him all in. 

‘Do you know how perfect you are?’ he asked and Ross ducked his head slightly, curls falling in his eyes. ‘I could look at you forever.’ He looked up at Carmichael. ‘Isn’t he just the most beautiful thing? So fucking gorgeous he takes my breath away every time.’ He smiled as he noticed that Carmichael was hardening as he watched Ross walking towards them, his steps measured and his erect cock in one hand. 

He got to Jim and Jim let Carmichael go and held out his hands. Ross stepped into his arms and Jim rand his hands up and down his flanks. Seated like this, Ross’ cock was level with his face and Jim breathed in deeply, smelling the musky arousal he exuded. 

‘Is he watching?’ he said and Ross sighed deeply as he felt Jim’s breath on the head of his cock. He looked at Carmichael and smiled beatifically. 

‘He is.’ he replied.

‘Make sure he doesn’t stop. If he does, cut him.’ Jim handed up the Rescue and then took hold of Ross’ hips. He leaned forward just enough to lightly lick the head of Ross’ cock, tongue dipping in and tracing every line and curve. Ross rested one hand at the back of his neck, the other holding the knife. He shuddered as Jim took him in, keeping his mouth soft. He glanced up, watching how Ross’ head tipped back and hearing him start to moan softly. 

He threw himself into it, using his lips and tongue to drive Ross slowly crazy. Next to them Carmichael was watching, his face rapt. Jim smiled around Ross’ cock and then pulled off, slowly so Carmichael could see Ross’ cock sliding out. He gave the end a last lick, and then reached down for the lube next to the chair. 

‘Turn around.’ he said to Ross and Ross obeyed instantly, spreading his legs. Jim lubed up two fingers and dipped them in, stroking softly. Ross huffed a soft broken sound and Jim put an arm around him and kissed his back as he worked him open as quickly as comfort allowed. Carmichael was fully hard now, his fear overtaken by lust as he watched what was happening right in front of him. 

Jim shoved Ross away, getting up and opening his own jeans and shoving them and his boxers down, then sat back down on the chair, turning it to face Carmichael again. He grabbed Ross by the hips and guided him into place over him. He used the lube on himself and then held himself still as Ross lowered down onto him, his breathing coming hard and fast. He went all the way in and then Ross leaned back against him, his feet planted on the floor. Jim stroked down his back as they adjusted and then licked up his spine. 

‘You want to play, baby?” he asked, the words half lost in Ross’ skin. Ross was already rocking gently, little desperate movements as he adjusted to get the right angle. Jim reached around him, hand still wet with lube, and took hold of his cock. He kept his touch light, biting Ross’ back hard enough to make him gasp. Ross moaned, lifting and dropping as Jim’s cock rubbed against his prostate.

‘Yes.’ Ross breathed. ‘God, I want it…’ Jim rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock and he whined. Next to them Carmichael was also making noises, panicked and high pitched and punctuated with soft denials. Jim reached for Ross hand still around the handle of the knife, wrapping his fingers over Ross' which were clenched tightly around the hilt. 

'You know what to do.' he said and Ross nodded. Jim waited until Ross moved, and then tightened his grip on Ross’ hips and planted his feet. He braced and then started to thrust up hard into Ross’ and Ross cried out at the first drive inside him. He reached out instinctively, grabbing onto Carmichael’s hip and digging his fingers in. Carmichael started yelling, pained and animalistic and that just seemed to spur Ross on. He was moving harder now, and Jim held onto him. He let go of his hip and wrapped his arm around him instead, tightening his hold on Ross’ cock.

‘Do it, baby.’ he moaned into Ross’ back. ‘Fucking do it.’ 

‘God…’ Ross was bucking harder and harder, pushing back onto Jim’s cock and then up into his hand. He adjusted his grip on the Rescue and then raised it. Carmichael just had time to see it and try to struggle out of the way, but Ross held on doggedly and the first strike was true. It cut down, separating skin and flesh easily and Carmichael screamed. 

Blood welled up and spilled from the cut, running across the man’s bare skin. It was dark in the red light, and Ross moaned shamelessly and dug his fingers into the cut, ripping at it as he cut again and again. The Rescue was so sharp it splintered bone as he stabbed in harder, his voice going up and up as he thrashed around on Jim’s lap. Carmichael had gone into shock, his voice nothing but a reedy mewl. Blood and bits of bone coated Ross hands and forearms and then he got the knife right in and there was a crunching sound as he hit the rib cage. 

It was enough to make him stiffen and then Jim felt him clench hard on the inside and the next thing he knew, Ross was coming all over his hand. The tremors inside him were enough to kick off Jim’s own orgasm and he shuddered, coming inside Ross and holding onto him as they rode out the aftershocks together. Ross fell back against him, skin sweaty and slick. Jim kissed between his shoulders as they took in Carmichael’s mutilated chest. He was still alive, but had gone limp, hanging by his wrists. Ross reached for Jim’s soiled hand, linking fingers with him so blood and semen commingled. He raised it his lips, licking at the fluids. 

‘That was good.’ he breathed. Jim smiled against his skin.

‘We still have all night.’ he replied. 

‘Can I cut him up?’ Ross asked. 

‘You can do anything you want, baby.’ Jim replied. 

They started with his fingers.


End file.
